


shameless

by aalphard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, every single one of them, shameless is a great name actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard
Summary: Now, here’s the thing. Suga had actually gone all the way back to where most people didn’t go to so he could have the quiet he craved so badly. Imagine his surprise when he saw someone sitting there, head hanging low and eyes darting through the pages of a very thick book. He cleared his throat and asked in a whisper if he could also sit there and the man smiled sweetly at him before nodding and getting back to his own thing. And now here they were. Stuck in the most deserted place on the library with a couple literally fucking right beside them, thinking it’s okay if someone sees the stacks shaking because they do thatall the time,don’t they?or suga just wants some quiet so he can study and daichi just wants to read his book. but apparently someone thought the library was the best place ever for a quickie in the middle of the day.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> another translation of an old fic of mine! i hope you like it <3
> 
> based on this prompt:
>
>> we’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances.

Suga had gone to the library on campus because his roommate was noisy and he needed silence to study. He had like three essays to write and an exam at the end of the week and he could not afford to fluke. His roommate had decided that today of all days was the perfect day to bring his friends over so they could “catch up” or something like that. And then he conveniently forgot to ask if that worked well for Suga at the same time his friends arrived at their room and what could Suga say? _Kindly fuck off?_ _Leave or I swear I’ll go berserk and actually punch all of you?_ No! So he said it was fine and that he was heading for the library anyway. Which had been a great choice until _that_ happened.

Around half an hour after he started reading his notes, the stacks began to move a bit to his left. The man who sat in front of him looked up from the book he was reading and stared at the stacks, eyes moving back to Suga as if he was asking what was going on, to which he replied with a shrug. It seemed like nothing anyway, it was probably just the cleaning lady.

His eyes went back to his own notebooks and he started reading again. And everything was perfect for around five minutes. Then the moaning started. The boy once more looked up from his book and their eyes met once more. Suga felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and the boy chuckled, shaking his head and cupping his ears with his hands, all the while staring at Suga as if they’ve been friends all along.

The stacks happened to start moving a bit faster and Suga couldn’t keep his own chuckle from escaping his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the man in front of him, who had a grin on his face, still cupping his ears. “What _is_ that?” He mouthed. Suga shook his head and bit his lip to keep his smile from showing. Maybe it was fate that was keeping him from studying today, I mean… First his roommate with his friends and now this? Who the _hell_ went to a library to fuck, anyway? What the hell was _wrong_ with those people?

He tried to get back to his notes, he really did. But then suddenly there was a small piece of paper sliding towards him on the table and he looked up at the other man, who just smiled innocently at him and shrugged. Suga chuckled and grabbed it, but before he could read what was in it, a loud moan broke from behind the bookshelves and maybe they had finally realized where they were because a string of shushes could be heard as well. Suga was sure he never had to try so hard not to laugh in his entire life. The man in front of him was holding his mouth, with eyes closed and body shaking in what Suga guessed was his attempt at not making any noise. _Cute_ , he thought. But it wasn’t like it wasn’t already noisy where they were, anyway.

Now, here’s the thing. Suga had actually gone all the way back to where most people didn’t go to so he could have the quiet he craved so badly. Imagine his surprise when he saw someone sitting there, head hanging low and eyes darting through the pages of a very thick book. He cleared his throat and asked in a whisper if he could also sit there and the man smiled sweetly at him before nodding and getting back to his own thing. And now here they were. Stuck in the most deserted place on the library with a couple literally fucking right beside them, thinking it’s okay if someone sees the stacks shaking because they do that _all the time_ , don’t they?

Shaking his head, Suga looked down at the folded piece of paper. Inside, it read **hi. i’m daichi. who are you, oh poor companion of mine?** , and he couldn’t help but giggle a little bit, looking up to the man – to Daichi – who now had his chin resting on his hands while giving him the sweetest look he had ever seen towards himself. He felt his cheeks warm at that and grabbed his pencil from the side of his textbook so he could scribble something underneath Daichi’s handwriting.

_hi daichi. i’m suga. nice to meet you. although i would much rather meet you while there no one fucking beside us, thank you very much. what are you reading?_

He gave the paper back to Daichi and they kept on talking for a few minutes until the stacks moved so much both of them thought they might end up seeing the naked couple doing their thing in a minute. It was Daichi’s turn to write something on the paper and he stopped completely, staring at the stacks in disbelief. Suga closed his eyes and was trying to think of something else _but_ the couple doing their thing right there.

But then a loud moan echoed and both men were sure it must’ve reached the whole library. Suddenly, the 70-year-old librarian came running as fast as she could along with a few curious students to see just what the hell was going on behind the stacks when there was nobody there. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle, and Suga followed him, not even caring about people staring at them or anything. After all, _they_ weren’t the ones fucking behind the stacks, were they?

* * *

“So, _Law_ , huh?”

They were sat on the café just outside of the library and Suga had accepted Daichi’s offer on taking him out for a coffee. He decided he might as well take a good thing today and was thrilled when Daichi said he’d pay for him. So they sat there with their cups on their hands and the buns on the plate between them.

“Yeah,” Daichi said after taking a sip of his coffee. His breath fogged up when it left his mouth. “My family’s in the business and I thought I might as well try…”

“But?”

“But that’s not really what I want to do,” he chuckled. “To be fair I don’t really know what I want to do yet, it just seems confusing to me. How about you? What made you choose going for a History major?”

Suga giggled and took a bite out of the bun he was holding. “Well,” he paused. “I don’t _know_ , actually. Maybe I’ll be a teacher.”

Daichi grinned, sipping his coffee again. “You look _just_ like a teacher,” he said, and Suga smiled at him. That was nice, being out like this, having coffee and talking about nothing, just enjoying the other’s presence for a while.

“Why were you at the library today?” Suga asked. “I mean, it wasn’t like you couldn’t have been reading at your dorm, right?”

Daichi shrugged. “My roommate is a little… loud.” He said simply, and Suga raised his eyebrows. “He, uh, brings his girlfriend over every Saturday and, well. Let’s just say I tried to run away from the whole voyeur thing but that didn’t really work out in the end.”

And Suga howled, laughing hard to the point in which he had to put down his coffee cup to wrap his arm around his stomach. He was actually in pain from laughing so hard and he didn’t even know when was the last time that happened. “Jesus Christ, Daichi…”

“Yeah, I know,” he chuckled. “Wasn’t exactly how I was planning to spend my Saturday afternoon but oh, well. How about you? I didn’t see you taking any book from the library to study. Why were you there?”

Suga wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head, reaching out for his coffee again. “My roommate is noisy and he had friends over today. They’re probably watching porn or something, I don’t even care. I just really needed to study and needed the quiet but guess none of us managed to get any quiet today, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “But we met each other!”

Suga looked up at him with the most confused expression on his face, while Daichi smiled at him proudly. “I mean, if we hadn’t left our dorms today we wouldn’t have been caught up in that weird fucking-in-the-stacks situation and wouldn’t have met. So maybe not having the quiet was good for once, eh?”

For some time, Suga started to think about it. Kuroo hadn’t told him he was bringing his friends over until they were already there, and he most definitely wouldn’t have gone out in the snow to go to the library unless he really needed to get something from there or if he didn’t really have the choice. He was pissed when he found out he had to leave the comfort of his dorm to walk all the way to the library in the _snow_ just so he could get some quiet so that Kuroo and his friends could watch whatever it was that they were watching all day long. But if he had stayed in the comfort of his dorm, he wouldn’t have met Daichi today. And maybe meeting him was the one good thing that happened to him ever since he went to college.

“Suga?”

He blinked out of his haze and smiled sweetly at Daichi.

“I think I’m gonna call my roommate,” he blurted out and Daichi gave him a funny look. “I’ll thank him for forcing me to leave the dorm today.”

“ _Oh?_ ” He sat back on his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “So you _liked_ hearing the couple behind the stacks, then? _Tsc_ , _tsc_ , I wouldn’t have labeled you as a voyeur, Suga…”

He felt his cheeks burn and started stuttering, unable to form a coherent phrase. And at that, Daichi laughed a bit. “I’m joking, I’m _joking_ … _God_ , you should’ve seen your face.”

“Not funny!” He complained but joined Daichi when he laughed a little harder. “You idiot.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Daichi wiped tears from his eyes and stared at Suga with a smile still on his face.

Suddenly, he felt embarrassed. “Do you have any plans after this?” He asked and Suga was taken aback. Was he asking him out or was he just being nice? Or even, was he trying to drop a hint that he wanted to be alone?

“I think I’ll go back to my dorm and watch my roommate and his friends do their thing,” Suga answered truthfully. He didn’t have that many friends in college and if he was being honest, he didn’t really do much outside of going to class and studying holed up in his room. The only friend he had was Kuroo and that was only because they were forced to share a room. “Do you? Have any plans, I mean.”

Daichi shrugged. “I’d go back to my dorm but I bet my roommate went out with his girlfriend by now and I’d be lonely.” Suga nodded and looked away.

And then Daichi laughed again and suddenly Suga was confused. What was he laughing about? Was there something he didn’t catch on? He blinked a few times and opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say. What _were_ you supposed to say when someone just flat out laughs at you like that? He had no experience with people! How was he supposed to _know_?!

“You’re very oblivious, do you know that?” He asked, and Suga gulped.

“What do you mean?”

“I said I’d go back to my room but then I’d feel lonely. That’s like a _clear_ invitation for you to come with me!”

“ _Is_ it? How was _that_ a clear invitation?! You just said, “ _poor me, I’ll be all alone_ ” and didn’t say anything else!”

Daichi was shaking his head and smiling at him just like he did before. “Fine, fine. But I’m saying it now, aren’t I?”

Suga was sure his heart missed a beat. What was going _on_ inside his body? Why was his face warm, his heart thumping and his fingers numb? Was it the cold or was it _him_? “I didn’t hear anything”, Suga said back. He could be a tease as well, if that’s what Daichi was looking for. He just felt very awkward and out-of-place doing that.

“Okay, then,” he said, getting on his feet. “Sugawara Koushi, would you like to go up to my dorm and spend some time _alone_ with me? We'll have the dorm all to ourselves, I promise. Can't really promise the quiet, though”

And then he winked. Something pooled in his stomach and Suga tried his best to hide it when he nodded. _Oh_ , _boy_. He was in for a _long_ night…


End file.
